Shattered Skies
by admljmc8492
Summary: Sergei Veliky, a pilot from Delarus, was a rookiee pilot till Erusea declared war on the Usean Contenent. Then he learns from the legendary pilot turned flight instructor Wolfgang "Phoenix One" Schmidt. From Schmidt, Sergei learns the ways of the Belkan Knights and fights to liberate Usea from the Erusean invaders.


Ace Combat 4: Shattered Skies

The time was 1674, a rough time for the world as expanstionist powers competed for domination of the world. The Yuke Tsars vowed to take over most of their southern neighbor, Verusea in an attempt to shut down the current rivalry and establish claims to the Yuke core lands south of the Kingdom of Yuke. Soon after, the Principality of Romney and the Confederation of Scandanasea joined believing that the new powerhouse would protect them from foreign influence after Verusea collapsed after the conflict.

Then after the three nations combined, The Yuktobanian Empire was formed and coined "A Empire that would live for a thousand years." The Yuktobanian expanded at a great pace. In the northern content of Anea, the Kingdom of Nordenavik joined up with Yuktobania as the Tsar Alexander II married the Queen of Nordenavik, Catherine the Wise. The new found empire was then prosperous and even more powerful then it was ever.  
The Sapinish Empire then made a move on taking a huge portion of the Usean continent. Nordland, at the time one of Sapin's greatest rivals, decided to compete over the dominance of Usea. The Yuktobanian Tsar then decided to claim a portion of Usea for themselves, just as Nordland, Sapin, and North Point did in a period of small wars and skirmishes. Then in 1802, enough territory was gathered enough for a colony to be called "Little Yuke." Which eventually the locals came to call it "Delarus."

The protectorate of Delarus, proved to be vital towards the Yuktobanian Empire; in which they provided Yuktobania with materials such as Oil and metal in return for military aid. But sadly, all good things must come to an end in 1918 as the economy of Yuktobania unexpectedly crashed along with Social and Political unrest. By the end of the year, the Tsar and his family was ousted by the Yuktobanian Bolsheviks which under the leadership and guidance of Sergey Cinikov managed to establish a Federal Socialist Republic. They then left Delarus to fend for itself and the newly named Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, and under direct control from Octabirsk (the capital would then be moved to Cinigrad after Cinikov's death six years later.)

The last remaining member of the royal family then fled to Nordenavik and declared the Kingdom's independence from Yuktobania and its sphere of influence. Osea supported the movement as they saw the Soviet Union as being a threat to global security. In a response, the Osean Federation started a Cold War with the Soviet Union which lasted until 1992, in which the Soviet Union collapsed and several republics were created.

Delarus has since then existed peacefully, bordering Erusea to the east, The Republic of Amber to the south, and the Free State of San Salvaction to the south-east. A Ulysses fragment struck the nation in the southern part of the country. Other than that, Delarus has had a very peaceful existence, until one day in which Erusea began a massive invasion into Delarus…

**February 28, 2004**

**Techuk, Delarus**

**1700 hours**

"Mobius One, the Commander in Chief has declared a National Emergency. Our military awareness if at level Orange-Red. We know you are a rookie, but keep your guard up. We need all the pilots we can get. The Erusians are appearing to be ready for an attack."

Mobius One or Sergey Veliky flew past the capital building in a blue gray F-4 Phantom. This was his homeland and despite his efforts to contact his father, mother, and sister; being rushed into the air prevented any contact between them. All he could do as of now is to pray that they are safe and that they will get out of Delarus if Erusea does decide to declare war. He also knew that the Delarusian Air force was perhaps the smallest in all of Usea, perhaps the world.

"Roger that Techuk AB. We will keep lookout." He replied through his mic.

Erusea was preparing an invasion along the Erusean-Delarusean border. He didn't know when or where, but due to the urgency for him to get in the air. He didn't even get a briefing; it was just an emergency takeoff. He then glanced at his radar and sure enough to the east; a lot of Erusea units were massing on the border fifty miles away.

He pulled back on the flight stick to bring his aircraft to an altitude of five thousand feet and took a glance on the fields below. They just had the season's last snowfall and the fields mirrored the sun's rays. The sight was sacred. He then remembered his sister's brown eyes and her brown hair earlier that day before he got the call to the airbase. She then wished him luck and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Attention all servicemen and women: -The Federal Republic of Erusea has declared war on our country and several others. What's more is that we have found out they have secretly took control over Stonehenge, the anti-meteor installation that was designed and built to counter Ulysses. Our government has decided to become part of the Independent State Allied Force or ISAF for short. Good hunting and God Speed."

Sergey then glanced at his radar, the large numbers of red targets were now converging in a straight vertical line and headed east. Towards him and his capital. Then he looked at the vector to the south east. About twenty blue dots were coming in. ISAF fighters he hoped.

"We have several squadrons coming from Ugellas. Aid them if you will Mobius One." The tower controller from the airbase ordered.

"This is AWACS Sky Eye of the 118th tactical fighter division. We were hastily created to strengthen the air force of ISAF. Reporting to Techuk AB."

"This is Techuk AB. Copy that Sky Eye. Mobius One, you are being reassigned to work under Sky Eye and the 118th. Good luck."

"Roger that, Mobius One out." Sergey said as he turned to face the vector in which the Erusians were coming from.

"I have a message from GHQ in Los Canas." Sky Eye reported, "We have an order to disengage if any fighters from the 'Yellow Squadron' come through. Apparently they made quite a mess of the Amber and San Salvacion air force. "

_How could a single squadron do that much damage?_ Sergey thought to himself as he continued his vector. "There are some fast movers in the Erusean formation. It appears to be five Su-37s, what are orders Sky Eye?"

The five Su37s were flying in the five man formation with the leader in front. Sky Eye heard reports the Yellow Squadron of Erusea used Su-37s and flew clean and fast.

"If it's the Yellows, disengage. They will tear you apart."

This struck a nerve in Sergey. Retreat? But what of his family? He knew that it was his duty, but ISAF could stop the Erusians here and now. "I can't."

"It's an order, Mobius One. Right now Erusea's surprised offense has left Delarus surrounded and Erusea's capture of the Stonehenge Turret Network has left the GHQ in North Point drafting up new ideas of an effective counter attack."

He then reversed his vector as well as the other friendly forces in the area. Now it was up to the ground forces.

"I have received word that Stonehenge has been fired! A squadron over Axel Bay to the far south. It's confirmed, our air force is now ineffective against Erusea." Sky Eye informed moments later. "All aircraft. Regroup for now at Rigley Airbase in far east Usea."

"Why? This is my homeland. I really want to stay and fight." Sergei yelled through the mic.

"Mobius One… I understand that you have a love for your country. But we need everyone we can get. Our plan is to gather enough forces outside of Stonehenge's range of fire. Then launch a counter-offensive to knock out Stonehenge. As I said before, I hate to retreat as I hail from Amber, but we have no choice." Skyeye responded calmly, "As of now, we don't have any way we can counter them, we are still recovering from the Rebellion six years ago. Erusea was hardly affected and now they have declared war.

And as Mobius One followed the rest of the allied forces, a tear was shed as he knew that he wouldn't be seeing his family for as long at Delarus was occupied.


End file.
